


Five

by notjustmom



Series: Mirrors [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, fluffy bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: John writes up their first case, or tries to....a teeny bit.





	Five

"Five more minutes," John sighed as he focused on the silhouette reflected from behind him in the screen of his laptop. "I just want to make sure it's perfect -"

Sherlock slid his hands down John's bare arms until they covered John's smaller fingers, which had frozen on the keyboard.

"Does it matter?" Sherlock whispered at John's ear. "Can't you post it tomorrow? I'm sure a few hours won't make that much of a difference to your readership.

"My readership? What readership - damn." John muttered as he felt Sherlock's lips nuzzle his neck.

"Exactly. Come to bed."

John rolled his eyes and hit save, then closed his laptop and leaned back into Sherlock's chest. "How is it you don't know the solar system, and yet you already know how to -"

"This?"

"Uhhmmhmmmmthat."

Sherlock murmured, "I told you I only keep things that are really essential, and knowing how to get you to make that sound -"

"That's... essential?" John grinned and shook his head.

"Everything about you is, didn't you know that?"

"Idiot."


End file.
